Movie day
by Luckyfreak232
Summary: Elena and Damon spend their day watching movies. But postman brings veeeery interesting box for her.


**Hello again! I'm in a writing mood, I'm sick so, that's why I send so many new one-shots. But, I go to school tomorrow, so... Writing mood is probably going to leave me...**

**Thanks for reading it anywany, please, leave a review ; Love you guys and of course, thank you my dear beta 3**

**ENJOY!**

„Oh, come on. How many times I have to say pleeeeeease?" Elena said with the most innocent smile she could make. Damon rolled his eyes and shook his head.

„No way. I'm not going to watch Twilight with you. I will puke at TV after first scene." He said, not looking at Elena, who was trying to make puppy eyes.

„Please! I just want to see it. Everyone freaks out about it and I just want to find out if it is worth freaking out" She smiled. Damon groaned and closed his eyes. Her smile widened. She won.

„Why can't we watch The Expandables 2? Blood and guns. It's more our style." He smirked.

„Okay, we can make a deal: first, we watch Twilight and Expandables after." Damon looked like he was afraid of Twilight movies.

„Why can't we watch The Expandables 2 first?"

„Because we will need something totally different after watching this crap" Elena said pointing at Twilight. Damon looked at her with curiosity.

„Wait... You make jokes of it?" Elena laughed.

„Of course! I mean, come on... Sparkling vampires? Seriously? Although I kind of like the books, I read reviews and ADULT people hate this movie." Damon grinned and kissed her.

„Good. I thought you take it seriously" Elena rolled her eyes.

„What am I, twelve?" she said and left her room. Damon followed her and sat on the couch. „Don't make yourself so comfortable, someone has to make popcorn and you know I can mess up every little thing connected with cooking." Elena said and her boyfriend laughed, getting up and going to the kitchen. He brought a bowl of popcorn after five minutes and also a bottle of coke.

„Okay kitten, I think I'm ready." Damon said taking a sip from a bottle of Scotch he found in the kitchen. Elena took it from him.

„You are not going to get drunk. You have to be sober." Damon groaned and started to stroking her hair, when she sat down next to him. The movie started. They were laughing almost all the time. Elena especially when Edward appeared.

„Kitten, are you sure you're ok?" He asked, even though he was laughing too. Elena nodded and buried her face in his chest.

„Yeah... It's just... Half of the world is crazy about a thin, not-handsome, sparkling guy who looks like he has a serious stomach problems? It's sad. And hilarious.„ She grinned at her boyfriend „On the other hand... It's good."

„Sorry, I don't get it"

„They love this weird guy, so no one is going to steal you from me." She said and kissed him. Damon kissed her back and lowered to her neck and then to her collarbone. Elena let a small moan. She stroked his hair, then his back and smiled. Damon got back to her lips and kissed her deeply. Elena rested her hands on her boyfriend's hips, when he took his shirt off. Suddenly, someone knocked. Elena jumped and fell off the couch. Damon helped her get up, laughing, and put his shirt back on. She headed to the door, mumbling something quietly. After a minute she got back. „Postman" She said and sat on the couch. Damon put his hands around her and kissed her cheek

„I love you" he whispered. Elena smiled and they got back to watching the movie. When they finished it, they were both laughing.

„ Did Bella really think, that Edward is going to turn her? On a prom? Really? Is she such an idiot or is she a good actress?" Elena said with a smile, changing CD.

„I don't know, but they are both stupid. I like Emmet though. He seems like a one normal guy in the family."

„No, he thinks he's the best and is all badass. That's why you like him. I like Alice. She isn't normal, that's for sure, but she is... funny" Damon nodded and clapped his hands.

„Now, this is going to be fun" Elena shook her head and recognised the first scene immediately.

„Oh God, I've seen that! I didn't know what movie is this, but I loved it! Bad actors, who make fun of themselves, blood and plenty of impossible situations! You should have told me it was this movie" Elena grinned and clapped her hands. When she was sick, she watched it, but she couldn't remember the name. She knew Jeremy had this movie, but she forgot to ask him.

„I've told you hundred times... Whatever, if you had seen it, you know it's great." Damon kissed her cheek and focused on the movie. They were laughing and talking about possibility of... well, every single situation in this movie and decided, that arguing makes no sense, this movie still is stupid, but very enjoyable. When it ended, they both wanted to see more, so they found the first Expandables movie online and watched it. They spend another 2 hours talking about possibility of happening impossible situations showed in this movie.

„Okay, it was fun, but that's enough. I don't want my girlfriend's brain to disappear." Damon said and Elena chuckled.

„Yeaaaah, let's go for a walk."

„Maybe to the Boarding House? You can take some stuff and stay for a night. I can sleep on the floor if you want." He said, smiling. Elena looked at him and grinned.

„Yeah, sure. And you don't have to sleep on the floor. I think we need to finish, what this stupid postman interrupted." She said seductively and kissed him. Damon pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Elena put her hands on his chest and started to unbutton his shirt, when her phone called. She groaned."Really? I'm at home all day and someone has to call when I'm undressing you?" Elena found her phone and picked up. „Halo? Care, really bad timing. What? What Victoria's Secret lingerie? Yes, postman came few hours ago. Okay wait." She said and took a box that postman brought. She opened it and her eyes widened. Elena took the phone again. „Forbes, you are dead. What the hell is this?! It's not lingerie. No honey, I wear more when I'm naked. No. You can take it." She wasn't very happy. Damon got up and went to see the lingerie. There was black lacy bra with red ribbons and matching panties. Damon grinned and raised an eyebrow, looking at Elena, who shot him a death glare.

„I won't mind if you keep it" He whispered, putting his head on her shoulder and his hand on her hip. Elena knew, what that meant. He was asking her to wear it today. She shook her head.

„Damn your vampire hearing, Forbes. Of course he likes it, he's Damon. He would like it even if it had Ponies on it. It's underwear and he is a pervert. But... Fine, I'll keep it" Damon smiled widely and kissed her neck. Elena also smiled slightly. „No! I'm not going to tell you about it. No Caroline, my sex life is my sex life. I'm not going to write a book about it. Practising my writing skills, are you insane? Okay, Care, I'll call you tomorrow. No, I' not going to... Ugh, bye." Elena hang up and turned to Damon who was innocently stroking her back, not looking at her and trying to hide a smile. „Oh please, I know you want it. Caroline bought it for you as a late birthday present. Great. Now, I am a freaking present." She said going upstairs, taking lingerie with herself. After 15 minutes she came back with a bag. „Okay I'm packed. We can go." She smiled, took a jacket and left house. Damon followed her and looked at her.

„Lenaaa..." Elena sighed heavily.

„What do you want?"

„Can you wear it tonight? You know... My birthday present?" He asked, smiling. Elena shot him a death glare.

„If you want to see me in that or rip it out of me, knowing you, stop mentioning it. I'm still thinking about it" Damon pulled her into a deep kiss.

„You know me too well. I love you." He said and Elena shook her head.

„Yes, you love me when you want me to make your sexual fantasies come true." Elena chuckled and Damon kissed her cheek.

„I love you all the time. And I will always love you. Forever. And one day more."


End file.
